An Awful lot of Running
by That's What Gingers Do
Summary: What if the Doctor had confessed his true feelings to Amy? Would everything be diffrent? What if someone very dear to the Doctor came back? Yeah, I know, I'm rubbish at summaries but who cares! Read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm totally obsessed with Doctor Who! (So obsessed that the next time my 'sister' spends the night with me were putting the tick marks from the Impossible astronaut all over us) This is my first fanfic about it, so don't shoot more or sonic me or give me to the Weeping angels if it's awful! Here it goes! It takes place right after Flesh and Stone! **

**I sadly don't own Doctor Who, BBC does, but I'll GLADLY take Matt Smith off your hands, BBC! ;D**

It was eerily quiet inside the TARDIS. The normally chatty Doctor was silent for once, and surprisingly, Amy Pond did not like this. She did not like this at all. _He's upset with me._ She thought. _I tried to kiss him, and he's upset. _Amy sighed. _But that doesn't explain why he kissed me back… _Deep in thought, she started kicking her legs back and forth, and the Doctor said "Amelia, would you PLEASE stop doing that." Amy immediately stopped. "You called me Amelia. You never call me Amelia unless you're upset. What's wrong, Doctor?" Amy said. She got off the control counter and walked towards him. "Everything is perfectly fine, Amy. Now, don't you need to get some rest?" He said while running hastily running to the other side of the controls. "I'm not tired." She said. "You need your rest. Humans need at LEAST eight hours of sleep every night." He informed her, Amy rolled her eyes. "I know that already. Now, are you feeling okay, Doctor? You seem upset."  
>"Like I said, perfectly fine. Now, Off to bed, Pond. See you bright and early."<br>Amy sighed, giving up the fight. She stomped all the way up to her bedroom. Men were so infuriating.  
>~DW~<p>

The Doctor watched Amy go up the steps, and he sunk down to the floor.  
><em>She likes you, you know. She likes you a lot. <em>  
>The Doctor heard the voice of the TARDIS buzz in his head. "But it can never be."<br>_It worked out with Rose.  
><em>"That's different."  
><em>How is that any different?<br>_"Well, Rose has the other me. Amy's human. She can grow old, and die. I just get a new face."  
><em>You could always stop her body clock.<br>_"I could never do that to her."  
><em>It's simple.<br>_"She could never live a normal life. She could never get married, never have kids, never see her family again."  
><em>You think her life's normal NOW?<br>_"I can't do it."  
><em>I've seen how you to feel about each other. It's nothing like I've seen. Its magical.<br>_"That maybe, but I've ruined her childhood, and I won't ruin her adulthood."  
><em>She would disagree.<br>_"She's blinded by love."  
><em>You say that like it's a bad thing.<br>_"It's an awful thing. She doesn't know what she really wants."  
><em>She wants you. She's good for you Doctor.<br>_"I can't do that to her. I just can't."  
><em>If you want to break her heart, go ahead, but at least have the decency to ASK her how she would feel about it. If not, I'd never forgive you. I like her Doctor. You need her. More than you could ever imagine. She's just what the Doctor prescribed.<br>_"Haha. Very cute."  
><em>It's true. Please consider.<br>_"Fine. I will."  
><em>Excellent. You need to get some rest.<br>_"But I'm not tired."  
><em>That's what Amy said, but you still made her go to sleep.<br>_"Fine, I'll do as you ask."  
><em>Goodnight Doctor.<br>_"Goodnight, old girl." The Doctor said, turned off the lights, and headed up stairs. He wanted to sleep on what the TARDIS has told him.  
>~DW~<br>Amy couldn't fall asleep. As hard as she had tried, sleep just wouldn't come to her. The Doctor's words _It would never work between us_ still ran through her brain. What had he ment by that? Did he mean that they weren't good for each other? Or was it because she was human. It had bothered her all night. Another thing, if he had no intrest, then why did he kiss her back? (Not that she was complaining or anything.) Amy decdided to confront the Doctor about this, and in less then a mintue she was banging on the Doctor's door, determined to get some answers.

**So what did you think? Your reviews are GREATLY apprecated! And I have somebody special in mind coming back! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO IT IS! MWAHAHAHAH! **

**Love to everyone, **

**lEx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Thanks for the amazing comments! You really know how to make a girl feel happy! So Amy got upset with the Doctor so know she's going to confront him! Hmmm…. Who thinks that the Doctor will tell his feeling? *Raises hand excitedly* ME!  
>Sadly, I don't own Doctor Who, BBC does….. And MY ONE TRUE LOVE (Matt Smith) HAS BEEN TAKEN AWAY FROM ME BY DAISY LOWE! Just kidding….. But I wish I wasn't!<strong>

"DOCTOR!" Amy screamed. "Open your door!" Amy waited a second and a very tired looking Doctor in rocket-ship pajamas came out of the door.  
>"Yes, I was having a very good sleep." The Doctor lied. "What do you need, Amy?"<br>"I want to talk to you.  
>"Yes, of course. I was just about to come and talk to you."<br>"Oh were you now?"  
>"Well, no actually, I was avoiding it till morning. "The Doctor ran his hand through his hair, and gave Amy that crooked smile that always made her heart melt.<br>"May I come in?" She asked, very unlike her to be so polite.  
>The Doctor was taken back at this. "Come on, then."<br>He walked Amy into his bedroom, which looked like it belonged to a 14-year old treky. It had a blue bed in the middle, and there were lots of shelves with little spacey looking trinkets and toys.  
>"Wow." She said.<br>"Yeah." He smiled.  
>"So Doctor, um, why-"<br>"Did I kiss you back? Easy explanation, actually no, not really. Not an easy explanation at all. Lets forget about all of this and call it a night, shall we? And I don't know about you but I am very very tired."  
>"Doctor, that's not what I was going to ask you. I was going to ask you why you said it wouldn't work out between us."<br>"Oh. Well… um…" For once, the Doctor was speechless. "Well Amy, as you know, I don't die. I just regenerate and get a new body, but you, you're human. You can live only one life. You can die. And you're going to get MARRIED in the morning."  
>"What if I didn't love the man I was going to marry?" She said. The Doctor looked at her like she was mad. He walked up to her and put his hands on her face. "Amelia Pond. Mad, Impossible Amelia Pond. You're talking nonsense. Of course you love the man you're going to marry."<br>Amy sighed. "I do love him, but like a brother. He's always been there for me, and, well, I was going to marry him out of pity." Her face turned red, and a smile that the Doctor was trying to hide appeared.  
>"Really?" he asked her. Amy nodded. "I was going to call it off as soon as I got back. I mean, did you not hear me when I said I had thought about who I want?"<br>"Yes, well you ALSO said that you weren't looking for anything so long term."  
>"Shut up, I didn't mean it. I just wanted you to be with me." She said, and looked into his eyes. He looked down back at her. He bent down, and pressed his lips to hers. Amy's heart fluttered.<br>"Are you sure I'm who you want?" He asked her. She nodded. "I've waited for you for fourteen years." The Doctor smiled. "Amelia Pond, the girl who waited."  
>"And you're my raggedy Doctor." Amy smiled back at him, and kissed him again.<br>"Amy…" The Doctor asked.  
>"Yes, Doctor?"<br>"Can I please go to sleep now? I've had a long and VERY confusing day and Time Lords need to sleep to, you know."  
>"Oh, well, okay. But only since you're being so nice to me." She said with a smile. The Doctor laughed.<br>"Goodnight, Doctor." She said  
>"Wait, you're leaving?" He asked.<br>"Yes, why not?" She asked.  
>"Well, I know you haven't sleeping well.." He mumbled.<br>"I haven't?" She asked, a smile playing across her lips.  
>"No, and I was wondering if you needed someone to keep you company?" He asked . Amy laughed.<br>"Sure, Doctor." The Doctor smiled. "Come on then, Pond, we don't have all night, do we?" He asked. She climbed into bed with him, and he put his arms around her. "No, but we have all of time and space." She said. The Doctor laughed, and kissed her cheek.  
>"Goodnight, Amy."<br>"Goodnight, Doctor."  
>"Yes, yes, Goodnight, TARDIS." The Doctor mumbled. Amy laughed, and closed her eyes. Just as she was about to fall asleep, they heard a voice running through the halls.<br>"DAD! DAD! FATHER! HELP!"

**GUESS WHO'S BACK ;D! Whaddya think? Do you like it? Comment please! And thanks to everyone for support! **


	3. Chapter 3

**There was only one word that ran through my head this morning when I checked my email: WOW! I never knew so many people would read my story! I checked my stats for this story and In TWO DAYS I have over two hundred hits. That's one hundred hits per day! I want to thank everyone for making this possible. I absolutely LOVE the feeling when people enjoy what I write. Everyone deserves fish fingers and custard! But to continue on with the story, yes, Jenny came back! She's like my favourite character along with Amy and Donna! But Amy's my absolute favourite! Now Jenny just ran into the TARDIS, but how did she get in, and what's chasing her?  
>I sadly don't own Doctor Who, BBC does, but my plan to kidnap Matt Smith is going as planned! ;D Jk!<strong>

"What was that!" Amy screamed.  
>"No way, it can't be…."<br>"What, who is it?" Amy asked. The Doctor ignored her, and he jumped out of bed.  
>"Stay here. Let me go check it out!" He told her. He ran out of his bedroom, and Amy, who never followed the rules, ran after him.<br>"Jenny!" The Doctor said to the blonde girl at the TARDIS doors.  
>"Dad, Is that you?" She asked in amazement.<br>"Yes it's me! Look at you! I thought you were dead!" The Doctor said with wide eyes.  
>"Yeah, me too, but you see, the gases that were released help me regenerate, and I stole a spaceship! I ran a lot, too. You know how much I love the running! Lucky thing you're my dad! I could be dead right now! I got your brain, you know, I have A LOT of information in here! Looks like you regenerated, too! I liked you old coat, but the bowtie makes up for it. " Jenny babbled, sounding exactly like her father.<br>"She's your daughter?" Amy asked in amazement. The Doctor nodded.  
>"Who's her mum?" Amy asked, feeling a pang of jealousy.<br>"He's my mum and my dad! You see, I'm an anomaly. They took a skin tissue sample and a machine made me! "Jenny said happily.  
>"So, she's not real?" Amy asked. Jenny frowned. "I most certainly am real. My two hearts beat, I have independent thought, how am I not real?"<br>"She is real, Amy. And she is my daughter." The Doctor said. "It's so great to see you again." He told her and gave her a big bear hug.  
>"It's great to see you again, too!" Jenny said while laughing.<br>"I thought I lost you." He said. Jenny looked up at him. "I know. But I'm here now, and I would like to shower. I've never had a decent shower. I always had to take fast ones because I didn't want to run out of water on the ship!" She said. The Doctor laughed. "Okay, let's find you a room. Oh, and Jenny, what were you running from?"  
>Jenny frowned. "It was a cybermen, nasty creature. It was trying to attach itself to me! But I took a lead pipe and threw it at him, and boom! Out like a light!"<br>The Doctor smiled, but then frowned again. "How did you know where to find us?"  
>"I put in the TARDIS phone number, and it followed you! Just now got it right, though. Stupid GPS didn't believe that was the right number!"<br>"Jenny, you are brilliant." The Doctor exclaimed with a big smile.  
>"Well I mean, look who's my dad!" They both laughed, and showed Jenny to a room.<br>"Here's where you'll stay. Built on bathroom right there, and a wardrobe right there! Any outfit you want is in there!" He told her happily. "Wait, so I can stay?" She asked, wide eyed. "Of course you can stay! I can always use another person to help me fly the TARDIS! Oh, and by the way, that's Amy. Amy, this is Jenny, Jenny this is Amy! I'm sure you too will get along famously. Now, take a shower and head to sleep, We all need it, don't we?" Jenny smiled, hugged her dad, and said "Night, Dad!" and ran into the bathroom.  
>"Acts exactly like you." Amy said with a smile. "She's adorable."<br>The Doctor smiled. "Isn't she though? It's such a relief to have her back."  
>"How did she die, Doctor?"<br>The Doctor's happy smile turned into a frown. "She took a built for me. A man didn't agree with what I was telling his people, and he tried to shoot me, but Jenny jumped in the way."  
>"And she regenerated? So she's a Time lord?"<br>"It seems like it!" He smiled.  
>"It's great to see you so happy, Doctor." Amy smiled.<br>"Thanks. It's just so good to have her back." The Doctor walked into Jenny's room, banged on the bathroom door, and said "Jenny! Do you want anything to eat after you get out of the shower?"  
>"Sure dad!" He heard her voice say.<br>"Okay! I know just what to make you!" The Doctor said with a smile.  
>"Oh, no." Amy sighed.<br>"Ohhhh yeessss!"The Doctor yelled, and ran into the kitchen. He pulled out a box of fish fingers and a container of custard.  
>"Doctor, that's disgusting." Amy said.<br>"It's delicious!" He argued. Amy rolled her eyes while he put the fish fingers into the oven. Amy got up, and got herself a cup of tea. "Want a cup of tea, Doctor?" She asked. He nodded. She walked over to him, handed him a mug full of tea. He set his tea down on the counter, put his hands around Amy's waist, and kissed her. She was taken back at this, but kissed him back.  
>"What was that for?" She asked him.<br>"No reason, just because." He said with a smile. Amy smiled back at him, and when she was about to kiss him again, they heard a voice com down the hall. "That was great! It felt amazing to take a good shower! Now, what's for dinner, Dad?" Jenny asked. The Doctor and Amy stepped away, and the Doctor called back "Fish fingers and custard!" Jenny walked into the room with a confused look, and sat down at the table. "Fish fingers and custard, like, together? Does it taste good?" Jenny asked. Amy shook her head. "Your dad here has VERY weird taste." Jenny laughed. She was in her pajamas, which looked exactly like her dads, except a white tank-top instead of a flannel shirt. Her wet hair was in a big mess around her face. "Jenny, did you brush your hair once you got out of the shower?" Amy asked. Jenny shook her hair. "No, are you supposed to?"  
>Amy nodded. "I'll be right back." Amy ran into her bathroom, got a brush and a hair tie, and walked back into the kitchen. "I'll brush your hair." She said. Jenney smiled. "Okay!" Amy got a chair from the table, and put it behind Jenny's, and started brushing her long blonde hair. The Doctor set a plate in front of Jenny. "Dinner is served!" He told her. Jenny reluctantly picked one up, and stuck it in her mouth. Her eyes widened. "This is brilliant!" The Doctor laughed. "Isn't it?" Jenny nodded, and took another bite. Amy rolled her eyes. "Father like daughter." She muttered. She finished brushing Jenny's hair, and braided it down her back. "Done!" Amy said happily. Jenny smiled. "Thank you Amy! I know where to go when I need someone to do my hair!" Jenny said happily. Amy laughed. "Amy Pond, you'll be an excellent mother." The Doctor said with a smile. Amy smiled back at him. <em>For now, this is my family.<em> She thought. _My perfect type of family._

**I just loved writing this chapter! Don't you think Amy would be a good mom to Jenny? And don't you think that Jenny would act like a mini version of the Doctor? Like I said, loved writing this chapter! Please comment! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hullo! Again thanks to everyone who commented! Love to hear what you guys have to say! But two things:  
>Thing one: (Isn't as important as thing two) I won't be able to update at all this week! DON'T KILL ME! AHH! I'll be able to check posts and everything, but just can't update. Sorry about that! (Sheepish smile)<br>Thing two: (Most important) WHO WATCHED THE NEWEST EPISODE OF DOCTOR WHO? DIDN'T YOU LOVE IT? I'm going to try incorporating that SOME HOW in this story because that episode was bloody brilliant. I loved the TARDIS! She was hilarious. Amy was great, too! "Did you wish REALLY hard or something?" Bahahaa! But let's go on with the story, shall we?  
><strong>  
>After Jenny finished her dinner and went to bed, Amy and the Doctor where still sitting in the kitchen.<br>"I like her. I like her a lot." Amy said with a smile. The Doctor laughed.  
>"I knew you would."<br>"If she ever needs any…. Girl advice…. Tell her I'll always be here. I pretty sure her mother knows nothing about being a girl." Amy said with a smirk. The Doctor smiled, and reached for Amy's hand.  
>"Amy, thank you for everything. You're going to be such a help with her. You're going to be like the mother she's never had."<br>"No problem, Doctor. I'm here to help." She smiled at the Doctor, and the Doctor smiled back. All his emotions for Amy were bubbling to the surface, his hearts pounding at one hundred beats per minute. Amy Pond, mad, impossible, beautiful Amy Pond, the girl who waited. The girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He really, truly loved her.  
><em>Tell her, idiot! Tell her you love her! <em> He heard the TARDIS voice ring in his head.  
>"Amy?" He asked.<br>"Yes Doctor?" She said.  
>"There's something I've needed to tell you. I've actually needed to tell you this for a VERY long time."<br>"Okay, what's that?" She asked.  
>"That I love you." He said while getting up out of his chair. "I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! It feels SO good to say that! I love you! I love you Amelia Jessica Pond I-"<br>"Doctor!" Amy shouted, getting up and stopping him by putting her hands on his chest.  
>"Yes?" He said, with a big smile on his face.<br>"I love you too." She said with a smile. The Doctor put his arms around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck. He kissed her. He put all his emotions into one kiss; love, warmth, happiness, contentment, longing, hunger. Everything. When they broke apart, the Doctor looked down at her, and smiled, putting his hand on her beautiful face.  
>"I love you." He said.<br>"I love you too." She said. "It does feel good to say that, doesn't it?" She asked with a smile.  
>"Yes, yes it does." He said, but something was troubling him. He frowned.<br>"What's wrong, Doctor?" She asked. "Did I do something wrong?"  
>"No, well, yes, well, no. Not technically. But it's something you need to do." He said, cheeks turning red.<br>"You don't mean?"  
>"Yes, I do."<br>"Can it wait till tomorrow?" She asked him.  
>"Amy, can't keep on avoiding it."<br>"You're right." She said.  
>"No you- wait, did you just say I was right? Well of course I'm right! I'm always right! I'm the Doctor!" She said arrogantly. Amy whacked his chest.<br>"Don't get too cocky." She said. He frowned.  
>"Wouldn't dream of it. Now, Amy, go wake up Jenny. It's about time you had a word with Mr. Rory Williams."<br>~DW~  
>Amy, Doctor, and Jenny had changed out of their pajamas, and into day cloths. Amy, in a dark red tank top, a black sweater, a white skirt, and black tights with red converse walked out of the hall with Jenny, in dark jeans and a dark green shirt, her hair still in the braid Amy had made, trailed after her, looking very tired. "What's going on?" Jenny asked while yawning.<br>"Amy has to go have a word with an old friend." The Doctor said simply.  
>"So what are we coming for?" Jenny asked. The Doctor shrugged. "We are just going to wait outside the TADRIS while she talks to him." Amy nodded at the idea. "For once, I agree with your plan, Doctor." Amy said. The Doctor smiled, kissing the top of her forehead. "You should agree with me more often. I am quite brilliant you know!" he said. Amy rolled her eyes. "Alright Doctor, whatever you want to believe."<br>The Doctor frowned. "I AM brilliant, aren't I, Jenny?" He asked her, sounding like a child. "It depends on what you mean by 'BRILLIANT'." She said with air quotes, and Amy laughed. "Have I told you I like her?" She asked the Doctor, and Jenny beamed. "Yes, many times, actually." He said while pressing some levers. To Amy, it was fun just to sit and watch him try to drive the thing. She hopped on the counter, and Jenny followed the same action. When he got to where Amy was sitting, he paused for a second, and kissed her. She smiled. "Are you to…. together?" Jenny asked. Amy looked at the Doctor, who was looking at Amy. "Yes." The Doctor answered with a smile. Amy smiled, too. "Oh that's wonderful! So technically, Amy's going to be my mum?" Jenny asked with a smile. The Doctor laughed. "Oh I wish it was that simple, Jenny. " He said. Amy sighed. She knew, no matter how long she stayed with him, she would grow old, and he wouldn't. "Okay, were here. Leadworth, Amy's time. You ready, Amy?" He asked her. She shook her head. "No, but I'm going to do it anyways." She said with a smile. She kissed the Doctor, and said "Wish me luck."  
>"Good luck!" The Doctor said. Amy waved, and stepped out of the TARDIS.<br>~DW~  
>Amy walked down the streets of Leadworth, seeing all the familiar surroundings. She walked all the way to Rory's, which was a little white house right down the street from hers<em>. For you and the Doctor,<em> She thought_, for true love._ She knocked on the door, and out came Rory, tux and all. "Amy!" He said while hugging her. "I thought you probably be getting ready by now." He said. Amy shook her head. "We need to talk." Rory sighed. "Yeah, yeah we do." He said.  
>"Oh really?" She asked him, curiously.<br>"Yeah, Amy, truth is-"  
>"You're not ready to get married?" She guessed. His eyes widened.<br>"How did you know?"  
>"I'm not ready, either." She said. Rory let out a sigh of relief. "That's a relief. I'm most defiantly not ready to get married. There's so much more I want to do before, you know?" He asked. Amy nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean."<br>"Good. But Amy, can I tell you something?"  
>"You can tell me anything." She said confidently. "But I need to tell you something, first."<br>"What's that?" He asked.  
>"Well, Rory, I love you and all, but-"<br>"It's more like a brother-sister love?" He finished. Amy nodded.  
>"Yeah, how'd you know?"<br>"That's how I feel." He said with a smile.  
>"That's such a relief. I better get going." She said with a smile. "But before I go, what do you need to tell me?" She asked.<br>"I wanted to tell you that you need to tell your raggedy Doctor to treat you good, because if not, I'll kick his backside." Rory said with a smile. Amy's eyes widened.  
>"How did you know?" She asked. Rory shrugged.<br>"I always knew, after the prisoner zero thing, that he'd come back for you." He said. Amy smiled, stood up, and hugged Rory. "Williams, you better find yourself a pretty girl, or I'll find one for you. " She said. Rory laughed. "You got it."  
>"And you're not upset at all with me?" Amy asked him with concern.<br>"Amy, the only reason I was going to marry you was because I wanted you to be happy. I know now that the Doctor makes you happy, so I'm happy." He said with a smile.  
>"Good. I'm glad." Amy said, full honesty in her voice.<br>~DW~  
>"Promise you'll write?" Rory asked. He standing outside the TARDIS, with Amy, Jenny, and the Doctor.<br>"Of course. As long as you write back." Amy said with a smile.  
>"Always." Rory said.<br>"Always." Amy repeated, they hugged, and Rory watched as the TARDIS flew away.

**Ugh. Some of this chapter was hard to write! Took me an hour and a half to write! Oh well. As long as you enjoy it! But in some stories, people say Rory would be upset, but I think that how it would've been like for them, like a brother-sister thing. Well that's all! I'll write as soon as I have laptop accesses! BYE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. I know I haven't posted in a while. Please don't murder me. Yes, I did post a new chapter yesterday, but I was using my Kindle, and I couldn't get spell check or anything. I know that chapter was terrible, but I'm going to make it up to you, promise. I've noticed that I haven't gotten a lot of comments, so it's sort of not made me want to write. I want to thank everyone who did comment, and I love you all. Okay so where we left off is where Amy just told Rory about her feelings and all that great jazz. So here we go! Comments are highly appreciated.**

Amy and the Doctor walked quietly into the TARDIS after Jenny. "Well, I think it's time we all went to bed, yeah?" Amy asked, stretching her arms and yawning. The Doctor nodded. "I agree. Jenny, Goodnight, Love. Have a lovely sleep." He pulled Jenny into a hug and kissed her on the top of her head. "Night, Dad." She said. Jenny walked sleepily out of the control room. Amy and the Doctor looked at each other with smiles on their faces. "That was very brave of you." The Doctor said. Amy sighed. "Yeah, well it just had to be done." The Doctor laughed. He ran over to one side of the TARDIS, starting to fly the thing. Amy jumped up on her usual place on the counter, and watched the Doctor ran around, trying to fly his big blue box. "So where are we going to now?"  
>"I think we should take a break from going places, we all need a day off, right?" The Doctor asked Amy, his eyes full of curiosity.<br>"I'm fine as long as I'm with you." Amy told him. The Doctor smiled, walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you really mean that?" He asked her. Amy nodded. "I love you, Doctor.  
>The Doctor smiled back. "I love you more, Amelia Pond." He gently put his lips on hers. A few seconds later, their simple kiss turned into something more. The Doctor kissed with passion, and hunger, and want. Amy did the same, and started taking off his tweed jacket. He unbuttoned the first buttons on her shirt before he carried her off into his bedroom.<br>~DW~  
>the next morning, Amy awoke in the Doctor's arms. She smiled, and wrapped her leg around his. Amy leaned a little closer, and then whispered in his ear, "Morning, Doctor!" The Doctor's eye fluttered open, and he looked over at her. "Good morning, Pond." He kissed her on the forehead.<br>"Best. Night. Ever." Amy said, wrapping his arms around her more. The Doctor laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it!"  
>Amy smiled, and shut her eyes. The Doctor did the same, and then her heard the TARDIS phone ringing. Amy groaned. "No! Doctor! Don't get up!" She complained. He laughed, and got out of bed. "I have to answer the phone! Be rude if I didn't! I'll be right back. Five minutes, I promise." He told her while putting on a robe. Amy frowned. "You always say five minutes."<br>The Doctor smiled a sad smile. "I mean it. Be back in a minute." He kissed her on the top of her head, and walked into the control room. Jenny was already wide awake, sitting on a stool next to all the controls. She raised her eyebrows, noticing the Doctor was in only a robe. The Doctor ignored this action, and answered the phone.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Doctor? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked.  
>"Oh, Jack. What do you need now?" The Doctor asked rudely.<br>"Nice to hear from you, too." Jack replied.  
>"Yes, yes. Whatever, now what is it you need to speak to me about?" He asked.<br>"We need your help here at Torchwood three. Fast. Doctor, Martha and Rose are going to try to get Donna to remember everything."

**Dun, Dun. DUHHH! Cliff hanger! Ahh! By the way, yes. I do know I posted another chapter yesterday, but I deleted it because it was bloody rubbish. So I deleted it and now I give you a more well written one! Thanks for reading! Comments are highly respected, just like otters and badgers. ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hullo loves! I'm really in a Who-y mood right now (I've been watching Doctor who all day today! Is that sort of obsessive? Is there a law about how many episodes who can watch a day? Because if six is the max then oops… I watched like seven!) And I decided to write a chapter! Please don't kill me for the TERRIBLE description of when Donna got the Doctor's brain in her. It may not be perfect, but I haven't watched the episode Journey's end in a LONG time, so please don't hate me! Enjoy!  
>I sadly don't own Doctor who…. But soon I'll own Matt Smith! Lol!<strong>

"What?" The Doctor asked.  
>"They're trying to bring her back! They want her remember everything!"<br>"They can't do that. She'll die!" The Doctor said while flaring his arms. "What do they think they're doing?"  
>"They think they've found a way." Jack said.<br>"Wait, Rose is back? Whats the way? Let me know. I want to help. Where are you lot?" The Doctor's words were barely noticeable because he was talking so hasty.  
>"Torchwood three. Hurry Doctor." Jack said, his voice cracking.<br>"On my way." The Doctor muttered. He hung up the phone and ran to his bedroom. Amy was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful. He wanted to leave her be, but he knew she would kill him if he didn't wake her up. "Amy, love? You need to get up." The Doctor said while shaking her a bit. Amy groaned, and turned over to look at him. "What?" She asked annoyed. "Why did you wake me up? I was actually having a VERY good sleep."  
>The Doctor smiled and said "We have an emergency. A very good friend of mine is possibly about to die. We need to get going. Now."<br>Amy shook her head and jumped up. "Why didn't you say so? Let's get moving!"  
>~DW~<br>Minutes later, The Doctor was explaining what was going on to Jenny and Amy while he was flying the TARDIS. "Donna, about two years or so ago, was my companion."  
>"The other red head, right?" Jenny asked. The Doctor nodded.<br>"Donna was brilliant. She was my best friend." He said, looking over at Amy, who was frowning. "I didn't have feelings for her. She was just a great friend." He said hastily. Amy eased a little, but she didn't believe him totally.  
>"One day, I had gotten shot by a Dalek and I had tried to regenerate, but I sent all of the energy that I had to regenerate to a hand that I kept in a jar because I had just recently had it cut off in a sword fight. Donna had touched the hand, and she had gotten some Time Lord genes in her. The genes overwhelmed her brain, and the only way to keep her alive was to erase her memory of me. Now, two of my past companions, Martha Jones, and, um, Rose Tyler." The Doctor hesitated with her name, not knowing what Amy would think if she knew Rose's past with him. " They are trying to bring her back. Now, I don't know what they're going to do, but whatever it is, is most likely going to kill her. I'm going to try to help as much as I can, but I honestly don't know what I'm going to do. I'll figure up a plan. Now, hold on you two."<br>Right as he said that, the TARDIS jerked. Amy and Jenny were holding on to the rail for dear life. As soon as the jerking ended, the let go, and the Doctor ran towards the door. Amy and Jenny walked over, and the Doctor let Jenny go out first, but stayed back with Amy, and said. "Amy, know, I'm telling you, Rose and I, um, we have a bit of… a history together." He muttered as he took her hand. Amy frowned, and said "What, like you two were in love, yeah?" She asked. The Doctor nodded. "But during regeneration, you get a totally new personality, and sometimes the person you love changes. I have no feelings for Rose except for respect. But, you, Amelia Pond, I love you. Ten loved Rose, and me, eleven, loves you." He said, and kissed the top of her head. Amy sighed.  
>"Okay. As long as she's not all over you, I'm fine." The Doctor laughed at her comment, and the walked out of the TARDIS into Torchwood three. Amy held his hand tight. "Jack Harkness! Where are you, you little devil?" The Doctor asked. Captain Jack Harkness ran around the corner in the dark building that was Torchwood three. "Doctor! Looks like you got a new face! Just saw your daughter. Gorgeous thing, she is." Jack said. The Doctor frowned. "She's off limits."<br>Jack rolled his eyes. "Just like you to be an over protective father. Why, hello there. I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?" He asked Amy.  
>"She's Amy Pond, and she's off limits, too." The Doctor said sternly while putting his arm protectively around her waist. Jack raised his eyebrows, and said "Found yourself a new lady, have you Doctor?"<br>The Doctor frowned. "Matter of fact, I have." Amy laughed.  
>"So, where is everyone, helping Donna, yeah?" Amy asked.<br>Jack laughed. "Pretty, Ginger, AND Scottish! Does she have a temper?"  
>Amy smiled and nodded. "You better believe it."<br>Jack laughed agian. "I like her Doctor! Keep a good eye on her or I might just take her from you!"  
>The Doctor frowned agian. "You better not, or they'll be consiquenses involved." Jack just rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let me show you to Donna."<br>Jack showed Amy and the Doctor down the hall to where Donna was strapped onto a table, with tubes coming out of her head. The Doctor let go of Amy's hand, and ran over to her. Jack said "I'll go find Rose. She's been dying to see you agian. Be right back." and left the room. They looked around the dark room, but there wasn't much to see. There was a silver table with a white blanket over it, a complicated system with lots of tubes and wires, and a big lever. The Doctor held Amy's hand tighter, and dragged her over the the big lever. "What is that, Doctor?" Amy asked. The Doctor shook his head. "I dunno. I want to know, though. Might as well poke it with a stick, shall we?"  
>"Doctor, is that you?" He heard a voice ask. He turned around and saw Martha Jones standing behind him. "Martha!" He exclaimed. Martha hugged him and said "You look... diffrent! Did you regenerate?"<br>"Yes I did! Look good, don't I?" He asked her. Martha rolled her eyes, and saw Amy, who was staring at the wires and tubes. "Is she your new companion, Doctor?" Martha asked. The Doctor nodded. "Amy! Come here, please!" He said.  
>Amy frowned. "What is it now?" She asked. Martha giggled. "Amy, I want you to meet Martha Jones. Martha, this is Amelia Pond!" Amy smiled at Martha. "Hullo! So you traveled with the Doctor, yeah?' Amy asked while the Doctor put his arm around Amy's waist. Martha raised her eyebrows at the Doctor, and he just shurgged. "Yeah. A long time ago. The times we had! I've seen so many amazing things. But, I'm sure you have, too!"<br>Amy nodded, her red curls flying. "Yeah we have! I can't believe the things I've seen. Promised me when I was a little girl, though he came fourteen years later than he promised!" Amy and Martha got into a long conversation, and the Doctor, who wanted to take a better look at what was underneath the blanket on the table, and he wispered in Amy's ear "I'm going to look at the system, okay? Be right over there."  
>Amy frowned. "Okay, but you don't have to tell me everywhere you go."<br>The Doctor laughed and said "I know, but I don't want to worry you. Stay here, okay?"  
>"Yeah yeah yeah." Amy said, he smiled, kissed her on the forehead, and walked over to examine the table. The Doctor pulled off the blanket, and saw a fimilar face underneath. "Donna!" He gasped. There she was, Donna Noble. Donna was fast asleep, with tubes running out of her head. She was in a thin cotton sleeping gown, and the Doctor was suprised. He had never seen her look like this before. Her already pale skin was whiter, she looked thinner, and her red hair was getting darker. She looked so limp and helpless, not the strong and witty Donna he knew. He pulled out his sonic screw driver, and pressed a button to see what they were doing to the poor girl. He frowned, and shook his head. "No no! Martha! What do you think your doing? This is the most dangerous way possible to make her remember!"<br>Martha looked taken back. "No. This is the only way, Doctor! She needs to remember! We need her. Rose saw something in her world. Something bad. She said we needed Donna. And the only possible way is to use the Memini Meminisse." Martha had walked over to the Doctor, and her finger was in his face. Amy was VERY confussed. "What are you too going on about?"  
>"They're using a chemical from the planet Veritas called Memini Meminisse, which can be used to help people remember things. But they mixed it with another chemical called Sanare, which mixed together can be deadly. All they have to do is pull that lever and she would die if this were to go wrong. And trust me, there's a HIGH chance that this is going to go wrong. Do you have any idea how dangerous this is, Martha? It could kill her!" The Doctor was very mad.<br>"Doctor, don't worry. Rose and I have everything undercontrol." Martha told him sternly. "She'll be safe and sound. And she'll remember everything."  
>"I don't believe so. This is too dangerous." He said.<br>"Try and stop us." A voice said from behind him. He turned around, and saw Rose Tyler and Jack.  
>"Rose Tyler." He said. Amy frowned, and walked over to the Doctor.<br>"Doctor. Good to see you agian." Rose said while walking over to him.  
>"How did you get here? Where's John?" The Doctor asked her.<br>"John is back home. Told him I had to do something here. And remember, Doctor. John is you. He built me a vortex munipulater. Such a sweet thing, he is."  
>"Rose, why did you come?" He asked her slowly.<br>"To see you. Something bad is happening Doctor. There's a monster, A bigger threat than you've ever met is trying to take over."  
>The Doctor's blood ran cold. Amy saw he was worried, and put her arm in his.<br>"What is it? Why do you need Donna?" He asked, his voice shakey.  
>"I can't say. Names have power. Remember, Donna is half-time lord. She can think of a way to help you stop it." Rose told him. The Doctor sighed.<br>"Rose, there MUST be another way. There must." He insisted. Rose shook her head, her eyes full of sympathy. "Sorry, Doctor. We tried, but we couldn't find one. " Rose walked over to the switch and said. "Doctor, its going to work." Rose pulled the switch, and Donna screamed in pain.

**Dun dun duhhhh! Another cliff hanger! Hehe! Sorry I haven't posted in so long, but it will be a lot sooner next time I DO post! Sorry! Love you all! Review and comment and all that great jazz ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hullo! Omt... How long has it been since I last updated?A VERY long time. Classes are over for me and its summer time so I've been on holiday and partying and haven't been near a computer in what seems like for ever. I've just had NO time to update. I feel like such a bad author :( Thank you for all the lovely reviews and for staying with me. So we left off when they're trying to get Donna to remember everything.  
><strong>  
>"DONNA!" The Doctor screamed. He let go of Amy's hand and ran over to Donna's limp body. "Donna? Are you awake? Are you okay? Donna, please be okay."<br>Once the screaming stopped, Rose walked over to the table. She put her hand on Donna's head, then her heart. "She's going to be fine Doctor. She'll survive."  
>The Doctor laughed, and held Donna's hand. "She better be. Or I'll hold you responible for her death." Rose scowled and stood there in silence.<br>The Doctor pulled up a chair and stayed there for what seemed like forever to Amy. She looked all around the room, and it was a pretty depressing sight. Martha was flipping through charts with a worried expression, trying to see any signs of life from Donna. Jenny and Jack were talking in wispers in a corner, and Rose was standing next to the Doctor with a smile on her face. "So you've regenerated agian?" She asked him, pulling up a chair to sit with him. "Thats... Nice I guess. You look good. And she's your companion, I assume? Has she fallen for you yet?" Rose asked, pointing to Amy. The Doctor nodded, not taking hs eyes off of Donna. Rose smiled at him, and took his free hand. Amy didn't like this. She didn't like this at all. So Amy walked over to where they were sitting, and sat right it front of the Doctor on the floor. The Doctor almost immeadily let go of Rose's hand and held Amy's. Rose frowned, but said nothing. Amy looked at Donna, and felt sorry for the Doctor. His best friend was practically dying. She wanted to help, but she didn't know how. "How long before she wakes up?" Amy asked Rose. Rose shrugged. "A couple days, I guess." She told her. Amy looked up at the Doctor. "Doctor, I think we've got plans for the next couple of days. Saving the universe and beyond can wait."  
>The Doctor laughed at Amy. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" He asked her. Amy got off of her spot on the floor, and sat in his lap. "Yeah, you have." He smiled at her,and kissed her forehead. Rose looked like she was going to gag and gave Amy the evil eyes. Amy shrugged, and kissed the Doctor on the lips. Rose coughed and walked away. Once she was out of hearing distance, Amy looked over at the Doctor and said "I don't like her. I don' like her at all." The Doctor laughed. "I had a feeling you wouldn't. Rose has a good heart. Stubborn, but a good heart." He told her. Amy still wasn't sure about her. And the Doctor should've learned by now to trust Amy's instincts.<p>

~DW~

Amy stood in the doorway of the infirmary where Donna had been moved to. The Doctor sat Donna's bedside, not moving a muscle. She walked up to him and set her hand on his shoulder. "You going to be okay?" She asked him.  
>"I'll be fine." He told her.<br>"You sure? I can sit and stay with you."  
>The Doctor looked and smiled at her. "You go off to bed. You need your sleep, Pond."<br>Amy rolled her eyes. "Alright. Goodnight, Doctor." She kissed him on the top of his head.  
>"Goodnight, Pond. I love you." He said, and kissed her hand.<br>"I love you, too." She kissed his cheek, and walked out.  
>The Doctor focused all his attention on Donna again, occasionally checking her pulse and feeling her forehead.<br>"I've missed you." The Doctor told Donna. "I've miss you a lot, Doctor Donna.  
>"I've taken Amy to places you've wanted to go. She's amazing, Amy, that is. She's ginger, too. And Scottish. I've always wanted to be ginger, you know. Lovely hair colour." He picked up a strand of Donna's orange hair.<br>"You two will be the best of friends. I just know it." He said excitedly.  
>"I can't wait for you to see the TARDIS. She looks amazing. You'll love flying her."<br>He reached down, and picked up her hand. "You can fly her, you know. You know her better then I do.  
>I've had lots of adventures, but you being there would've helped."<br>The Doctor told Donna every adventure he had had after her memory was wiped. He told her how it would've been better if she had been there to help. He told her about little Amelia Pond, and how he had fallen out of the sky and about the mysterious crack in her wall, and he told her how he promised to come back and take her with him, and how he had come back to find that little Amelia Pond wasn't little anymore, and her told her all about Amy and their adventures.  
>"You'll be with us, soon, Donna." He said with small tears in his eyes. "You'll come with me and Amy, and we'll have the best time ever.<br>"You just wait and see, magnificent Donna Noble, you just wait and see."

**Yay! Sweet and heartfelt are always the best chapters :) Next chapter, Rose gets jealous, and a little naughty. Will the Doctor stay true to Amy? You'll have to wait and see! I'll update soon! Love you love you love you all! And new rule: Everyone who reviews, they get a sneak preview of the next chapter! Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoa. Dude. Long update wait time, right? I'm saying! I just have been so busy lately... It's not cool. Anyways... Here's a short fluffy chapter for ya! Hope you like it ;)**

Rose Tyler stood in the doorway as the Doctor gave his tearful speech to Donna. _My Doctor. But not quite my Doctor. _She thought with smile. _He's a…. Younger Doctor. A sexier Doctor, at that. _She shook her head, and took a deep breath. She could do this. She was Rose Tyler for God's sake! She's done the impossible, hadn't she?  
>Yes. Yes she has. So if she couldn't win the love of her life back, then the past years of traveling and saving the universe had been a waste. The pretty blonde nervously flattened the short, silky pink night gown she had put on. She took another deep breath, and walked over to the man she was in love with.<br>"Hello, you ." She whispered in his ear. The Doctor jumped up, and turned around to see Rose Tyler giving him a very odd, un-Rose-y look. "Oh." He said, relieved. "It's just you. You gave me a fright, Rose."  
>He returned to his normal post, wanting to make sure his best friend was still okay. Rose frowned. This wasn't working out very well. She slid into his lap, snaking her arms around his neck, the feel of tweed scratching her arms, the smell of cinnamon filling her nose. "Earlier, we didn't have a chance to talk. You know," She gave him a seductive smile. "Catch up, like old times."<br>The Doctor looked at her with confused eyes. "What do you mean?"  
>Rose laughed. "Same old Doctor; Can't ever read women. Let me explain it to you."<br>Before the Doctor could argue, Rose crushed her glossy pink lips to his. His eyes widened with shock. "What do you think you're doing?" He screamed, pushing Rose off of him.  
>Rose stood up, giving him an innocent glance. "I kissed you! I thought, maybe-"<br>"If you kissed me you'd get me back?"  
>She nodded slowly.<br>"Oh Rose. You-"  
>"No." She said, crossing her arms. "For once, listen. A life without my Doctor is awful. It's boring, and dull and empty. I need you in my life again."<br>The Doctor sighed, and pulled his old companion into a tight hug. "Oh, Rose Tyler. Brave Rose Tyler. What ever happened to that John Smith of yours?"  
>Rose backed away from him. "I don't love him. I can't. He's not you."<br>The Doctor gave her a sympathetic smile. "You have to try, Rose. I'm with Amy now. I love her. I love her more than anything in the universe."  
>Rose rested her head in his shoulder, hot tears running down her face. "Whatever happened to you and I, Doctor?"<br>The Doctor pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm a new man now, Rose. It used to be you and I, but now it's Amy and I."  
>They stood there in silence while Rose took everything in. "You really love her, don't you?"<br>The Doctor sighed. "I love her, Rose. You won't even imagine. She's my World."  
>"I thought I was your World."<br>He kissed the sad girl on the forehead. "I told you, Rose. I'm a new man now. I have new hearts, I have a new mind."  
>Rose sighed. She knew, deep down in her heart, she knew that it could never be. This Doctor and her Doctor were so…. Different. "I'm sorry." She finally said to break the awkward silence.<br>He laughed at her. Rose smiled at him. She liked to hear him laugh, even if it wasn't the one she knew, hearing him laugh was like a weight being lifted off her shoulders. "Oh Rose. I can't wait for your and Amy to get along. She'll adore you."  
>Rose smiled. "I hope she will."<br>The Doctor shook his head. "I have no doubt in my mind. Now, I'll be back. I need to find my Amelia, anyways. Stay here with Donna, will you?"  
>Rose nodded, and watched with a sad smile as the Doctor sprinted out of the infirmary.<p>

~DW~  
>Amy Pond tossed and turned in the uncomfortable bed in the dark room the Torchwood employees let her use while she was staying there. Amy had a lot on her mind. Where was she? What was Torchwood? Who was Donna Noble? Why did the Doctor care so much about her? Who was Rose Tyler? And how did she know so much about the Doctor? She shook her head. She needed answers. So she got up, opened the door, and bounded down the hall, on the search for the only person who could answer her questions.<p> 


End file.
